No Limits on Love
by xUnicornsRulex
Summary: Tia and Rocket are having trouble with their lives when football, love and friendship seemed to clash together. However, what they don't know is that something sinister it waiting around the corner.TiaXRocket.
1. Chapter 1

No Limits on Love

**Narrators pov**

"Mirco-Ice! Stop hogging the ball and pass." Ordered Aarch as he watched the team practice, they had just won the the galactik football cup for the second time in a row and had four years before the third one .However, that didn't mean it was time to slow down, they needed to practice more then ever before, if they wanted to win the cup for a third .

"You just had to say so coach." Replied Mirco-Ice as he power kicked the ball towards D'jok just as he was about to be tackled by a Lur player. D'jok began dribbling up the field and passed to Rocket who scored a second later making the score 1-3.

"Ok, that's enough training to day." Cried Aarch. Just then the walls of the holo-trainer disappeared bringing the Snow Kids back to the training room.

"Ok, that was good, be here tomorrow at 9:30, your dismissed."

**Rocket pov**

"Yes Coach!" The snow kids cried, leaving for the showers. Before Rocket could leave, he heard his Uncle voice call for him.

"Rocket, I needed to talk to you." Suppressing an annoyed sigh he waited for everyone else to go before he walked over to his uncle. But to his surprise D'jok was still there to. He didn't understand why they both needed to be here.

"Rocket, me and D'jok have talking and have decided that ..."

"... you should be captain again." Finished D'jok. Aarch gave D'jok a quick glare of annoyance but turned his focus back onto me. I didn't really understand at first what was happening at first, D'jok and Aarch just stared at me waiting for a reply.

"I... well..." I began, but I was cut off again by D'jok.

"Oh come on Rocket, if you don't accept it now, we'll keep you here until you do." He smirked. I suddenly realised that he was holding the red captain band towards me.

"If you don't hurry up you'll miss your dinner with Tia." D'jok sniggered. Before I could control myself I suddenly grab the red band out of D'joks hands. I was a bit shocked to have reacted like that. But hey, whenever someone mentioned Tia's name I did all kinds of crazy things. Man I was totally in love with that girl. It was her birthday today and I had been planning it for weeks to make up for the whole 'leaving her without any contact details and join a dangerous sport called Neverball' I had a lot of making up to do.

"Off you go Rocket; you don't want to keep a certain person waiting do we." Uncle said, giving me a wink. It was almost like he had read my mind. It took all of my control to walk calmly out of the training room. As soon as I was clear I raced down the hallway to my hotel room, so I could get ready for tonight.

**Tia pov **

What am I going to wear, what am I going to wear, I thought to myself for the hundredth time. I was fall of excitement. Rocket was taking me out for my birthday tonight; we hadn't been out together as a couple since the beginning of the cup. I was buzzing with joy, nearly driving Mei insane with my annoy behaviour.

"Oh for goodness sake." I heard her cried out suddenly. "You've been staring into your wardrobe for over a hour now, go and put your make-up on I'll deal with this." With a sigh of relief I gladly left Mei to consider what I was going to wear tonight, since I had no idea about fashion sense what so ever. I skipped into the bathroom and pull my make-up out that I never used ( and would probably ever have.) and began deciding what colours I should put on my face.

Finally finish with my make-up I stared into the mirror to see the finished result. I decide to go for a light blue eye shadow to make my eyes pop, the basic black eye liner and mascara, then to finish it off a pale pink lipstick to give my lips some colour. Satisfied with the results, I skipped back into the room to see what Mei had picked out.

"How's this." She questioned and held up the dress and shoes she had picked. She had picked out a strapless knee length blue dress and sliver high heels.

"Too much" She asked.

"No, it's lovely" I finally replied, I hadn't realised I had been staring at it for an unhealthy long time. This night was going to be prefect.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. It must be him I thought. I wanted to open the door a puck a big kiss on him but a sudden force of fear, held me to my spot. I was suddenly nervous about tonight, for some unknown reason. I hadn't realise I had been frozen for such a long time since I heard Mei scream with more annoyance.

"Fine, I'll open it." Jumping off the bed she hurried to the door. I wanted to scream for her to stop but I told myself to remain calm I was being stupid. It was a date with Rocket; nothing to worry about. I still helled my breath though as I heard the door whoosh open.

"Hello Mei, is Tia read..." Rocket froze as he saw me over Mei shoulder. I nearly laughed as I saw his mouth drop open, I swelled with pride knowing me and Mei had done a good job. Rocket was wearing a black tux with a open blue collar shirt that added an extra sexiest towards him that made my knees buckle. The force that held me to my spot melted away and a new force pulled me towards him.

"So, you ready." He asked as I stopped a few inches in front of him. I could only nod my head since my tongue felt to numb to actually say anything. An electric shock when through my skin as he grabbed my hand and pulled me gently away, I just managed to mouth Mei a quick thank you before I was twirled away into a fairy tale.

The night was perfect. Even though it was late at night the air had a warm breeze and the sky was cloudless, showing off a million golden stars above me. It wasn't until I heard a weird noise that I was dragged back into reality. Oh, my! I thought as I realised what the nose was. In front of me lay a glowing white carriage with dozens of red roses decorating the sides. The nosie had come from the horse of the carriage, tapping its hoof impatiently.

"Happy Birthday." Rocket whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Date **

**Narrators' pov**

The night was perfect. The clear sky shone with a million golden stars and the moons sliver light made the trees and flowers glow with magic enchantment. Sadly, Tia could not see this beautiful night because she was blindfolded.

**Tia pov**

Now this was getting a bit silly. The night head started off well. The fairytale carriage that Rocket had hired was beautiful, I felt like a princess when he opened the carriage door and helped stepped in, the seats where unusually soft. However it was the warm arms that wrapped themselves around me the made me melt in to comfort.

"Happy Birthday Tia" his beautiful voice whispered slowly into my ear, I could feel his warm breath on the side of my neck giving me goose bumps. I was too busy just sitting in Rockets arms that I hadn't notice that carriage had been moving, until a sudden juke nearly ripped me away from Rockets warm embrace.

"Sorry about that" I heard the carriage driver shout back at us "but we're at the destination."

"What destination?" I wondered as I leaned forward to see where we were. However, Rocket pulled me back into his safe strong arms before I had a chance to look.

"Not yet Tia" order Rocket in a playful way "the next bit is a surprise too." Before I realised what was happening a black cloth appear before my eyes. "Do you trust me" asked Rocket. I looked at him and gave him an expression which read '_Duh! Oh course.' _A small laugh escapes Rocketslips as he continued to tie the cloth around my eyes. At first I was annoyed I couldn't see a thing but then I suddenly felt my body rise up into the air. I wasn't sure what was happening first until I felt Rockets muscular chest against my face. He had picked me up bridal style and was now carrying me to my next surprised.

I had been silent for a long time now and was about to break it when I felt Rocket suddenly stop.

"Okay we're here." He said. Gently, he placed me back on to the ground. I didn't know what to feel at the moment as I could feel Rockets soft hands undo the knot in my blindfold. Without warning the cloth was swiped away from face, replacing the darkness with blazing lights. My mouth dropped wide open for the second time that night. In front of me lay a blanket and basket surround by candles and fairy lights tangle around the tree barks.

**Rockets pov**

"How did you find this place Rocket?" muttered Tia, as she gently laid her head on my chest. We had been cuddling below a willow tree staring up into the beautiful starry sky, we had started off drinking and talking at first but the sounds of the river nearby erased the tension between us, letting us enjoy the night with some peace and mostly importantly some alone time.

"You'll be surprised what an autograph and a pair of football tickets can do." I answered. I heard a little laugh escape from Tia's sweet lips; it made me melt even more.

"I guess being a star footballer does have its advantages." Tia giggle, as she raised her beautiful face towards me. I couldn't contain myself any longer. All of a sudden, I and Tia had exchanged into a passionate kiss. I felt her mouth gasp in surprise like every time I kissed her. I thought it was very cute and just made me fall in love with her even more. I felt her put her arms around me and pull our bodies closer together. It started off innocent. But an strange feeling started boiling through me, I placed my hand around her neck to help angle my face more so I could deepen the kiss. Sucking on her bottom lip I asked for entrance, she happily obligated and open her mouth. Our tongues started wrestling for dominance neither one of us giving in. Suddenly the burning in my lungs began to over whelm me so I broke away for air. I started placing kisses from her chin to her shoulders as I tried to embrace every fibre of her body. My hand rubbing up and down her thigh as I tried to push her closer to me, I could feel her hands digging into my back. My lips had somehow found hers again and passion flow through my body. 'Beep, beep, beep!' Oh crap! I thought, the alarm on my watch was going off signalling that if we didn't leave soon we'll be stuck here. It took every fibre in my body to pull away for her, even through it was screaming to continue on further.

"What's wrong?" Tia asked as she looked at me with concern in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"It's nothing, it's just if we don't leave soon we're be stuck here all night." I replied. I suddenly notice the concern in her eyes turn into something else; mischief.

"We can always stay here and continue what we were doing for the rest of the night." She whispered in my ear seductively . I almost gave in for a second but my conscience kicked in and told me it wasn't right. Stupid conscience.

"No we should probably get back." I said, quickly getting myself off her before I changed my mind. We walked back to the carriage in silence. We didn't really know what to say to each other, I think our little moment had left us speechless. Instead I hung my arm loosely around her, staring back at the stars thinking they were nearly as beautiful as Tia when I suddenly remember something.

"Tia hang on a sec." I asked pulling her gently backwards.

"What is it Rocket?" Tia spoke. I couldn't help but smile at the expression on her face. She was so cute ...

"I just remember..." I breathed trying to keep my thoughts straight " that I haven't given you your birthday present yet." I slide my hands in to my inside side pocket, pulled out a small box and placed it into her hands. I watched her as she steadily pulled the ribbon off and peek inside. I heard a sudden gasp as she pulled the sliver chain out of the box. A heart shaped emerald was attached to it.

"Oh Rocket..." I heard Tia say as she examined the pendent with her eyes " it's beautiful, will you help me put it on ?" In a instant I was behind her helping her fasten the necklace around her neck.

"This is to help you remember that my heart is always yours" I whispered in to her ear. She gracefully turn to face me and started stroking my cheek with her hand.

"Thank you." She smiled, pushing her face closer so we were entwined into a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh Oh**

**Narrators' pov**

The sun had only just risen from it's slumber when the sound of a very annoying wake-up alarm went off in the Snow Kids bedrooms.

"Wake up Snow Kids" cried Aarch through the microphone, forcing Micro-Ice to stuff his face under his pillow even further "breakfast is in half an hour and then training. See you there." The groans of the Snow Kids could be heard all over Genesis. This was going to be a long day.

**Tia pov **

My memories from last night kept replaying over and over again inside my mind. It had been so wonderful, I and Rocket getting some alone time was one thing but the whole making-out session was the whole cherry on top of the cake. I vowed to myself to always wear that necklace Rocket got me last night, it was beautiful and prefect for me, accept for training and football matches cause it might get broken. I still can't believe Rocket knows me so well after all these years and last night was ... Wow! We had not been so ... close before. I was surprised that Mei had not tried to squeeze information out of me yet, but I was pretty sure I was going to have to face it sooner or later. Nothing could bring me out of this happy moment. Nothing. At least I thought so, until I heard my stomach rumble screaming get a move on I'm starving. I could see the doors to the breakfast room in front of me (we had to have a breakfast room because when we went to the restaurant we kept getting bugged for autographs and never got to finish any of our breakfast), I was just about to open the door when a strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my waist, making me nearly die of fright.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Grinned Rocket, as he started placing sweet kisses up my neck. I let myself fall into the moment. My stomach had other ideas though and let out another loud grumble. My body went into deep depression when Rockets lips suddenly left my neck.

"Was that your stomach?" Questioned Rocket. It was then I realised what had just happen and my cheeks started to redden with embarrassment. Stupid stomach! Ruining this sweet moment. Couldn't wait a few more minutes for me to enjoy myself. No all you can think of is food.

"Come on, you must be hungry?" Rocket voice pierced through my deep thoughts and started pulling me towards the breakfast food. But I wasn't going to give into my stomach that easily. I gently pulled back on Rockets arm to stop him from going into the room, making him turn to face me.

"My stomach can wait, its my lips that are hungry at the moment." I whispered seductively, standing on my tip-toes so I could reach his face and wrapped my arms around his neck. Before Rocket could start uttering about how one of the snow kids could walk in on us any second, I planted my lips onto his, feeling is muscular wrap themselves around my body. It was nothing like the kissing from the other night but there was still a fiery passion in it.

"What do you think you two are doing." Asked Aarch forcing I and Rocket to jump apart faster then a bolt of lightening. Damn! I should of let Rocket do his whole someone might walk in on us speech. I didn't really know what to say. I had always excepted Mei or D'jok to walk in on us, heck maybe even Mirco but certainly not Aarch, I felt completely shocked and embarrassed, not because Aarch had caught us kissing (ok mostly not that) but the fact that me and Rocket were still hugging didn't really help the situation. Sadly, I untangled must from Rockets body. However, before I could take a step away and put a weird space between us, Rocket suddenly grab my hand. Which was romantic but weird at the same time because:

He was totally standing up to his uncle to show that we were a couple.

It was weird because we hardly showed any public affection in front of anyone including our family and friends

We were so gonna die now.

"I'm glad that I found you two, I need to talk to you two in private." Ordered Aarch, as he continued to stand there watching us with an irritated look on his face. Oh no! I thought, he's going to make sure their aren't any witnesses.

"Of course Uncle Aarch."Rocket said confidently and followed his uncle down the hallway (sadly dragging me along with me) and into his office. The office was quite large, with high ceilings and comfy looking seats placed in the middle of the room. We sat down while Aarch sat behind his desk.

"I have something to show you two." Requested Aarch as he started looking through papers in his draw, I wonder what he was doing when he suddenly dragged out a holo-magazine and showed us the front cover. I was so glad that Rocket was still holding my hand cause I would of fainted.

**Rockets pov**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. On the front cover was I and Tia getting... close. Someone had taking a picture of our making out session last night and splashed them all over the front cover of one of the worlds most brought magazines. I knew that I and Tia had got close last night but I didn't know we got that close. I don't know how long we had been staring out it but it must have been for a long time since Aarch got fed up waiting for us to give him some explanation to why I and Tia were on the front of the a magazine like that.

"Judging your expressions, I can see that you had no idea about this." Aarch asked, finally pulling the magazine out of view and threw it in the bin next to his desk. How could he ask something like that of course we didn't know about? Did he think it was some type of stunt? Surely he must know me better then that, I'm his nephew for goodness sake " I just wanted to warn you two that the world and the other snow kids know about this so be prepare." Oh great I thought, just great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Escaping unwanted questions**

**Narrators' pov**

The ball was flying all over the pitch. The Snow Kids were playing a friendly match with the Shadows next week and needed all the practice they could get. D'jok ran fall towards the goal, ready to make a shot but then a holo-Sinedd jump in front and stole the ball before he had a chance.

"D'jok pay attention to what you're doing!"Cried Aarch through the head phones.

"Sorry Coach" D'jok shouted back before he went running off after the ball. But he didn't need to since Tia had side tackled Sinedd and made a beautiful pass to Rocket who shoot it into the goal, finishing the score 1-5 to the Snow Kids.

"Excellent work Rocket!" Cheered Aarch , as he watch a reply of it "now that's enough for today." A second later, after Clamp typed in some code the pitch disappeared leaving white walls behind, then they started to disappear as well bringing them back into the training room.

**Rocket pov**

We had done alright so far. We had managed to dodge everyone as soon as we enter the breakfast room to steal some toast and avoid questions in the training session, since Aarch was overseeing the training session and had a go at anyone that looked like they were going to come over and talk to us. As soon as Aarch finished giving us a speech on what we could improve on he turned around to talk to Clamp showing that the training session was finished, I quickly grab Tia's hand and dragged her out of the room. Well. When I say dragged I actually mean run like hell towards my room. It gave us a little time to ourselves, however, I knew an armed room with lasers and machine guns would not stop the rest of the Snow Kids trying to find out what's been going on. As soon as we entered the room we both collapsed on to the bed, a sudden urge to laughter erupted from my belly, making me find it harder to control my breathing. I soon heard Tia laughter join in with mine as we just lay on the bed next to each other clutching our chests because our chests were starting to burn, since we weren't allowing any air into them. After a few moments we were starting to calm down. Turning myself onto my side to get a better look at Tia. She was wiping tears away from her gorgeous emerald eyes. She turned her head towards me, flashing me a dazzling white smile. I placed my arm loosely around her hip and pulled her closer to me; I could hear her heart beating just as clearly as mine, our lips gently grazing together. I was in my own room, alone with Tia and I was still scared to kiss the girl who had stolen my heart; stupid shyness's. I wasn't like this last night, it may be because the atmospheres different. Last night I was under a beautiful starry sky with not a care in the world. Now I'm in my room waiting for one of my team mates to bust in and bombarded me with questions.

"Rocket are you listening to me." A voice sang through my deep thoughts, making me shake my head to help bring my mind back to reality.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" I asked, finally taking account that Tia had been telling me something. She gave one of her adorable funny looks.

"I was just saying thanks for dragging me away into your room instead of mine because Mei would tie me to the bed and give me integration." She giggle, her hand playing with my brown dreadlocks. Surely Mei wouldn't do something like that. Wait. This is Mei we're talking about.

**Tia's pov**

I was surprised we had been doing so well escaping our friend's questions, but moments like this were all worth it. These few moments' made everything worthwhile. A sudden knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Come on Rocket." Shout D'jok from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, you and Tia can't avoid us forever."Cried Micro-Ice. I turned to see Rocket face wince. Oh well, it was great while it lasted, I guess we were gonna have to face it sooner or later.

"So how do you want to do this?" I heard Rocket ask me. I began to think about Rockets question thinking that jumping off the side of the balcony was beginning to sound a whole lot better.

"I believe divide and conquer would be the best opinion I think." I replied, not really coming up with any other ideas. I thought I'll take the girls and Rocket will take the boys, that way there wasn't any weird situations.

"You sure about that" Rocket asked, staring at me right in the eyes; I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I stood up to go but Rocket suddenly pulled my back and placed his mouth against mine, my knees nearly buckled underneath me. I never wanted the kiss to end but the annoying banging from the outside made us shorter the kiss.

"Come on Rocket, or we'll bang down the door" screamed Mark, starting to get irritated about the long wait. I couldn't help but roll my eyes; boys, they'll never grow up.

"Good luck." I whispered softly, giving him one last peck on the lips before I left for my doom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dealing with unwanted questions**

**Narrators' pov**

The boys had nearly been waiting for five minutes before the door finally open. The boys were shocked to find Tia standing in front of them instead of Rocket.

"Hi guys" Tia said, before quickly slipping away before the boys could stop her to ask anything. They stood there shocked for a minute before they slowly started to remember why they were there in the first place.

**Rocket pov **

They gradually turned their heads towards me, showing evil looks on their faces. Better get this over with I thought. They quicker you answer their questions the quicker I get this over with. They guys finally decide to come in and sat down at the end of my bed, everyone was there except Ahito (who was probably getting another check up from Dame Simbai) would probably get the information from Thran later. I stared at all of them see their eyes gleaming with curiosity; Micro-Ice was the first to break the silence.

"Dude, wait ago" he cried, bouncing up and down with excitement "Give us the details." I couldn't help but smile at Micro-Ices behaviour; he was the one person that would never change.

"Don't you guys have better things to do then interrupt my personal life?" I demanded. I just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Oh come on Rocket." Exclaimed Thran "You and Tia are so secretive and boom out of nowhere this happens" I couldn't believe Thran was just as excited as Micro-Ice, I mean this is Thran we talking about, he's usually so calm and collective. Who knew my love life could spark such an interested? I knew I wasn't going to get out of this. So I did the only thing I knew I could do.

"Ok, what do you guys want to know?" I admitted, suddenly bombarded with questions.

**Tia's pov **

I stared at the door in front of me for a few seconds, before finally taking a deep breath and entered the room. As soon as I enter the room Mei and Yuki grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. I was surprised they didn't have rope to tie me up with but then I saw Yuki blocking the door, so I couldn't escape easily.

"Ok spit it out!" Demanded Mei, I looked for the voice to find Mei sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Spit out what?" I asked innocently, if I'm going to spill what happen I might as well have a bit of fun with them first.

"You know what." Yuki screamed, suddenly running towards the bed and jumping on it so she was now right in front of my face "We want all the details, no more, no less." I knew I wasn't going to win because of the scary look on their faces.

"Ok" I moaned, finally giving in. "I'll tell you what you want to know." Throwing my hands up in surrender. They both started jumping up and down for some reason with joy and started asking a million questions at once.

**Narrators' pov **

He had been staring at the picture for about an hour now, fury spread through his body as he looked at it. He wanted to be sick. A deep angry voice started calling for him, yelling that he was later again. That person didn't understand what it was like. To see his beautiful angel being handled like that. He couldn't stare at it no more and without a single thought, threw the magazine on to the fire place and watched it burn into the fiery pits of hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nightmares**

**Narrators' pov**

The snow kids had worked themselves to the bone. They had a friendly match against the Shadows soon; it was to be their first friendly since the cup. However, no one felt as tired as Tia and Rocket. Answering their team mates questions was exhausting, they were starting to think they were the only sane people on the team since some of the questions they were asked scared them a little. Nevertheless, it was over and all they had to do now was get some sleep.

**Tia pov **

God I'm so tired I thought to myself, suppressing a yawn. I felt so embarrassed, mine and Mei's bathroom had recently gain some pluming problems and all of the other rooms had been check out, until they were fixed we were stuck with using the gym showers. So here I was, walking down the halls with wet hair, short shorts and a long tight t-shirt on. I was so absorbed in my only little thoughts that when I felt a sudden icy touch at the back of my neck I almost died of fright. I span around but was shocked to find out no one or nothing there. Shaking my head and putting the strange feeling to the back of my head. I already had enough problems on my plate, with the Shadows match coming up everyone was on edge for some reason. Another yawn escape my lips reminding that my brain was too tired to think straight right now and it was time to get to bed. Reaching my room, I found Mei was already in the room, which was weird because usually she was doing all these skin remedies that seemed to take hours. A sudden thought dawned on me. Oh please, please don't ask me more questions; I was too tired to make an escape route let alone to actually answer the questions she might ask. She turned to see who had just entered the room and smiled at me. I knew that she wasn't going to ask me any more questions because she looked like a zombie.

"You here early" I smiled. Collapsing on to my bed. My warm, soft bed.

"Yeah, well I'm too tired to actually do any of my skin care routines tonight." She mumbled back. I watched her as she finished reading her magazine and put it down on her bedside table.

"You were too tired to do your skin routines but not too tired to read what the latest fashions were." I questioned. She made herself comfortable before replying.

"Well I was waiting for you because I need a favour." I felt my face wince in pain at the very thought of Mei's favours.

"If it's to shoot a commercial. Forget it." I announced to make sure if she was going to ask, it better be something worth asking.

"No,no,no, nothing like that." She said quickly. "My cousins coming over to see me in a few days and she's bringing her boyfriend over." She pauses suddenly. You could see the focus look on her face as she was picking her next words carefully " The thing is this is going to be the first time her parents are going to meet them and their a bit..." She stops again, trying to find the right words to say again. After a long wait I decided to finish the sentence off for her.

"Psychopaths?" I answered.

"Well I was going to say over-protective but yeah psychopath works too." She replied, smiling back at me "and I thought maybe we could go on a triple date thing, you, me, D'ok, Rocket and couz and her boyfriend." I looked at her like she was crazy. She couldn't be serious.

"I don't know Mei." I replied after a minute and a half of silence "It seems like a family thing." I knew my excuse was rubbish but hey I was tired and not thinking straight.

"Please Tia." She pleaded "She really likes this guy and besides her parents scare me." Hearing that last bit made me more scared to go on a double date even more but seeing the look in her eyes wouldn't let me turn her down.

"Ok, I'll talk to Rocket." I said. Knowing I was going to regret it later.

"Thank you. " She cried, running over to my bed quickly to give me a quick hug and then return back to her bed. "Night"

"Yeah" I muttered back letting the comfy bed drag me into a different world."Night"

I woke. Feeling sweat fall down my skin. Something's not right, was all I can think of. The only light in the room was from the moon, seeing Mei's sleeping. Good. I didn't wake her up but what is bad feeling I have. Then it finally dawn on me. Rocket! Moving silently and quickly I grabbed my dressing gown and slipped out of the room. I didn't want to wake anyone, so I force myself to walk towards Rockets room. It seemed like an eternity had passed before I finally reached Rockets room. I opened the door and step inside. My body froze. I saw Rocket, tossing and turning in bed like he was fighting for his life. I knew he needed my help, forcing my feet forward I began to move towards Rockets bed. As I got closer I could hear him muttering.

"No...never back...never."

"Rocket" I whispered, slowly reaching down and gently shaking him.

"No...leave her alone." He began to cry.

"Rocket" I said more forcefully, feeling tears run down my face. "Please wake up." Suddenly Rocket shoot up so unexpectedly that I nearly fell over. Regaining my balance I could hear Rocket panting heavily and thick sweat running down his face. Carefully, I sat down on the bed next to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Rocket" I whispered softly in his ear. I think that's when he finally I was there because he turned to look at me.

"Tia..." He whispered slowly, lifting his hands up to stock my cheek, as if to make sure I was real "Tia...I..." He tried to talk but it seemed he was lost for words.

"Ssshhh" I continued stroking his face to comfort him. "It's ok now, go back to sleep." I continued to stroke his face but at that last remark he seemed to stiffen and grabbed my hand.

"Stay with me." He begged. His beautiful golden eyes looking into mine.

"Of course." I breathed, gently pushing him down back on to his pillow and placing myself next to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around, just allowing me room to breathe.

"I love you." was the last words I said to him before I wrapped my arms around him and tried to sleep.

**Rockets pov**

Something tickling my chest was the first thing that woke me up. It was gentle and warm and it brought a type of peace to me. The next thing I notice was something arm in my arms. I finally managed to open my eyes and find a sleeping Tia next to me. All of last night's events suddenly struck me like a thunder bolt. I shuddered at the memory and pulled Tia closer to me. I looked at Tia still sleepy peacefully beside me. A tear escape my eye as last night events kept repeating themselves inside my head. She had come. I don't know why she was there but I was pretty sure it was her voice that took me away from the nightmare and protected me afterwards. I own her so much, I would never be good enough for her even though the thought of losing her made my stomach turn. I continue to watch her sleep for the next half an hour, it was the only thing that was keeping me from going insane. I watched as her eyes flutter open, taking in the world around her first before she looked at me.

"Morning." She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her, her smile could warm anyone's heart.

"Sleep well" She asked, a sudden look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine thanks to you." I smiled back harder trying to show everything was ok, however, Tia could see straight through it.

"Please tell me what happen" She asked, almost begged. I knew I couldn't deny her then, she needed to know.

I was walking down a dark tunnel, it was screaming at me not to walk down there because it was really dangerous. I couldn't help but agree. The walls looked like they would collapse any second and the floor was covered in god knows what. But ... I had to go down it, there was something I needed to find... to save. When I began to walk down the tunnel there was no light I didn't even have a torch, I felt like I had been walking down it for years before I spotted something, it was a small speck of light, I knew whatever it was I was looking it was where the light was. That's when I heard you screaming. Shouting for help. You were...shouting for me. I ran as fast as I could to get to the other side of the tunnel, your voice getting more desperate. It ripped my heart to hear you in pain. I finally managed to reach the light and when I touched it there was an explosion and I somehow found myself back at the Neverball stadium. I didn't understand what was going on. I screamed you name but all could hear was my voice echoing through the place. I was getting desperate. Then, suddenly you were there. Right in front of me. Oh my god you looked so scared and yet relieved at the same time, you were wearing this beautiful white dress that gave of a white aura around you. I started running towards you. I just wanted to hug you and kiss you and make you safe but before I knew it I saw a black shadow surround you and whisked you away into the air I ran after screaming for you begging that whatever it was not to harm you and then that's when you woke me up.

I tried to control my breathing and myself before I dared to look at her expression. I notice straight away that her face had turned paler and tears were leaking from her eyes but what broke my heart the most was fear I saw inside her eyes.

"Oh Rocket" she cried after a long moment of silence hugging me tighter than before. "I'm so sorry." Her hand gently toughed my face sending warmth into my skin. I quickly grabbed it, trying to get my emotions under control. I just scared to death and yet she's the one comforting me. She is so strong, stronger than anyone I've ever met. I began to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Tia, maybe I shouldn't have told you." I whispered, playing with her hair.

"No, I'm glad you told me, I would have hated to see this eat at you. I'm..." She stopped suddenly, her face turning into a sweet smile "I've glad you trust me." And with that she gently kissed me on the lips and for a split second, whatever happen last night or a few seconds ago had disappeared and there was nothing but this moment, this moment was about the love we felt for each other. Sadly the kissed when my bedside began to buzz telling me it was time for Tia to return to her room and me to get up.

"I'll see you at the training room" She sighed she turned to leave but I stopped her before she could go.

"Tia will you do me a favour." I pleaded, holding her tighter then I thought humanly possible.

"Anything" She responded. Her eyes not leaving mine as she waits for the request I'm about to give her.

" Just... be careful." I managed to stammer out at the end. She blinked at me shocked at the requested.

"I don't understand?" Tia commented as she search my face looking for an answer. I bit on my lip trying to think of how I was going to say the next thing.

"I have a feeling something bad going to happen."


	7. Chapter 7

**What the hell am I going to do now?**

**Narrators pov**

The Snow Kids had been training hard, since the Shadows match had come quicker than expected. Even though it was only a friendly match, the Shadows were one of the top football teams. They had to train hard because they wanted to swipe the annoying smirk off Sinedds face. 

**Rockets pov**

"Rocket! Pay attention!" shouted Aarch for the hundredth time that day because Rocket had lost the ball to a Xenon player. Again.

"Sorry coach!" Rocket yelled back and ran back after the xenon player. The score had just turned was 0-1 to the Xenon's. It was only twenty minutes but I felt my legs were going to come off any second. I felt someone tapping me on the back, trying to get my attention.

"Rocket. What's the matter with you?" cried D'jok. I was going to say I was fine but Aarch voice caught my attention again.

"Alright. Rocket. Come out, Mark will take your place." Now, usually I would complain and say I'm fine, I can go on. But today was not a normal for me, so I silently agreed and waited for the walls to disappear and walked over to the bench. I looked to see my team disappeared; the last person I lay eyes on was Tia, who had deep concern on her face. Man, my head hurts. I leaned forward and placed my head in my hands. I felt a bit better because now my head didn't feel it was going to fall off any second now. I didn't know how long I was there for trying to breathe deeply but a sudden swift of what smelled like herbs caught my attention. I looked up to see Dame Simbai staring at me.

"How do you feel Rocket?" She asked kindly, grabbing my hand and started to check my pulse.

"I'm fine, just a little tired and a bit of a headache." I reassured, trying to focusing on my breathing.

"I doubt you're anything but fine Rocket." I heard Aarch exclaim. I turned to see Aarch taking a time out from coaching (like he should be doing instead of worrying about me since the Shadows match was tomorrow) and came over to sit beside me.

"I am. It's just..." I stopped myself, wondering if I should tell him about my dreams or not "I've just been having bad nights lately, that's all." Hey it wasn't a complete lie. But I could tell from Uncles expression that he didn't believe me on bit or knew there was more to the story. I was never a good liar.

"Well that explains why your energy level is so low." I heard Dame Simbai mutter beside me getting a temperature cap out of her pocket and placed on my forehead. I could tell she didn't believe me either. "But you do have a bit of a temperature, I would advise you to go to your room and get some rest, then come and see me after woulds to see if you haven't caught a bug or anything." Not in the mood to argue I simply nodded and walked to my room. Maybe I'll actually get some sleep.

**Tia's pov **

I wanted so badly to run to him and hold him but I knew I needed to focus on what was going on here and now, since the Shadows match was tomorrow and everyone wanted to beat them. However, my mind always seemed to have a way of replaying unwanted events.

"_I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Rocket barely managed to whisper back to me that I was uncertain that he had even said it at all._

"_What do you mean something bad is going to happen?" I almost yelled. I wanted to whack myself on the head for even saying that stupid question._

"_Tia. Please." Rocket begged, forcing myself to look into his eyes. "I know it sounds paranoid, but you mean everything to me and I couldn't bear to see you hurt." Unable to control myself I wrapped my arms around him and refused to let go. Stepping up on tip toes I kissed him softly on the mouth, placing his and mine forehead together I let loose one of my hands and placed it on his soft cheeks. _

"_I know." Was all I managed to whisper._

A sudden call from D'jok to look out was what snapped me from my day dream, just in time as well because a Xenon player was about to attack me. I quickly passed the ball to Mirco-Ice before he could steal it off me. That was close. I though hoping no one had notice me little day-dreaming state. The game finished 3-1 to us. D'jok scoring two of the goals and me using my signature back flip. I was glad that training was finally over, I wanted to see Rocket.

"Alright Snow Kids" Aarchs loud voice broke through my head making me turn up to look at him. "You may have the rest of the day off but don't stay out late." After that we were dismissed. At least I thought I was. "Tia can you come over here for a second." Oh great. I felt everyone watching me when they left the training room. I just engorged them, since I didn't know what else to do. I waited patiently or at least tried since I just wanted to see Rocket.

"Tia..." It was Dame Simbai that broke the silence first "has Rocket told you he has been having trouble sleeping for the past couple of nights." Yes! I wanted to say but if Rocket didn't tell them then he probably had a good reason.

"No" I just said, trying not to show it on my face. I don't think Aarch believed me though cause he just stood there looking at me in deep thought. I thought I might snap any second.

"Ok Tia you may go. Rocket is getting some rest so please do not disturb him." Aarch said. I said goodbye and left wondering what the hell I was going to do now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Forever**

**Narrator pov**

All the Snow Kids were worried about tomorrow, so to avoid this everyone was doing something. Thran was out with Mark to try out a new arcade that had just open up. Mei and D'jok had gone out to get some 'alone time' which was going to be hard to do since there where a hundred crazy fans outside. Yuki was out with Mirco-Ice to help him find a nice birthday present for his mum and Ahito, like always was asleep. However, not every Snow Kid was having a good night.

**Rocket pov**

"_Rocket!" She screamed, fighting her way through the black smog._

"_Tia!" I shouted trying to reach her, but every time I got close to help her, black shadows would get in my way burning my skin. I had never felt so helpless. _

"_Rocket just run!" She shrieked, tears pouring down her face from pain and desperation. Anger started to burn inside me. How dare that thing hurt Tia? "Rocket! Please! Just run!" Then something flashed behind her and the next thing I know she was falling to the floor. Blood pouring from the head._

"_No!" I cried running towards her. A dark figure suddenly appears, picking Tia up and dragging her away. "Tia, Tia, TIA!"_

I woke up to find myself in my room. It was just a dream Rocket, only a dream. I kept trying to tell myself. So why do I still have this feeling? I couldn't sit here any longer so I started pacing around the room. That didn't help either. My dream just kept repeating itself over and over again. What was I going to do? I mean it was just a dream. I can't exactly tell police that someone is going to kidnap my girlfriend with a stupid dream. Beep, beep, beep. The door bell went off suddenly.

"Come in" I shouted. I was expecting Dame Simbai or Aarch but it was D'jok that was standing outside the door.

"Hey man, can we talk." He asked. I nodded sitting myself on the bed to let him know I was listening. He didn't bother to sit down; instead he just looked at me.

"You look terrible man." He stated. Well duh! I thought. I wanted to ask if he had just come to insult me but stopped myself because I could tell there was something else he wanted to say. "What's that matter with you man?" He suddenly burst out, leaving me quite shocked for a few seconds. "We've got a match tomorrow and you were playing like a zombie out there."It took me a few moments to release that he had stopped yelling at me to actually process his question through my head before replying.

"I'm just tired that's all." I replied. D'jok didn't buy it one bit.

"Why do I get the feeling there is something else behind it?" He asked staring me down. I might as well tell him. I told myself. He isn't going to take no for answer and I might as well tell someone. So I told him everything. How long the dreams had been going on for, what they were about and this feeling I got after woulds, like it was all real. After I had finished I watched D'jok face as he absorb the information and was running it through his mind. This was probably a bad idea, I thought suddenly. He's going to tell Uncle Aarch I'm crazy and send me off to a mental hospital. However, I wasn't expecting the next thing that popped out of D'joks mouth.

"I believe you."

"What?" I shouted out. Too surprised to stop myself.

"I said I believe you." He repeated. We sat in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Suddenly D'jok spoke. "So, have you told Tia?" I trigger clicked inside my head when he said that.

"Well, not exactly." I confused, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What do you mean _not exactly_?" He demanded. So I told him about the night when Tia had found me having one of my dreams. He listen not interrupting me once as he processed what was being said through his head. After I stopped he started pacing, his face in deep thought.

"Ok..." He suddenly said, stopping for a minute to pick his words carefully and continue "I don't think we should tell anyone else now but we should keep our eyes open and I'll talk to dad. See if he can help." Wow, was all I could think of.

"You sure you don't want the Captain badge back." I laughed trying to rid of some the tension in the room. It worked since D'jok started laughing a little back.

"No you deserve it." I stated. "Get some sleep now, we have a big match now." And with that he stood up to leave and had began walking out of the room when I stopped him.

"Wait a sec..." I yelled, making D'jok stop in his tracks. "I have to ask. Why do you believe." As soon as I asked it, I saw D'jok stiffen just a little bit.

"Do you remember, in the final match against the Xenon there was an earthquake, well I kept having dreams of that happening before the game. I still beat myself up for not telling someone about even though no one got hurt but I keep thinking what if someone did ..." He stopped unable to say anymore. I nodded my head to let him know I understood so he wouldn't have to go on. I let him leave, even though I had a million questions to ask him. I decided to take his advice and get some sleep. Then I remember I was meant to see Dame Simbai. It was only nine o'clock, so I hope it wasn't too late to find her.

**Tia's pov **__

I had been tossing and turning for an hour now. I felt like I was going crazy, worrying about Rocket. I knew he need his sleep but I couldn't stop worrying about him. I had tried to keep myself busy, watching T.V, listening to music, heck I even tried reading on of Mei's fashion magazines I was so desperate. Sleep was coming to me either. Out of angst I grabbed my pillow and stuffed in to my face so it would muff the scream I was making, just then I heard the door open. Slowly pulling my pillow back I saw Mei enter the room with a whole lot of shopping bags.

"I thought you and D'jok went out." I asked, curiosity over took me as I sat up on the bed. She told me they had gone out for some out for some 'alone time' which usually took them about 4 hours (the minimum time limit) but they had only been gone for 2 hours.

"Paparazzi." Was all she said and fell on to the bed. I looked up to see she had fallen asleep. Oh great now I don't even have Mei to distract me. That's it. I can take it no more I'm going to see Rocket. I threw the covers off me in a flash and grabbed my dressing gown and nearly exited the room when I heard my watch-phone go of.

"Hello" I asked, a little bit meaner then intended.

"Tia." I froze when I heard the voice.

"Rocket" I exclaimed shocked.

"Can you meet me in my room please."

"Yeah ok." Then he hang up wasting no time. I run out of the room and down the hall.

I had just reached Rockets room and was about to knock when the door flew open, making me knock the person instead.

"Ouch!" Rocket yelled as I thumped him in the chest. "What did I do?" rubbing his chest were I had hit him.

"Oops sorry. I didn't..." I froze when I took a proper look at him. He had dark bags under his eyes, showing that he hadn't been sleeping probably. Oh my god. What were those dreams doing to him? I suddenly felt myself being pulled inside his room.

"Rocket, What's the matter?" I tired to asked but found myself lip locket with him instead. I gasp out in surprised but quickly recovered and started kissing back letting my hands play with his hair, while his hands started moving up and down my back. Rocket suddenly broke the kiss.

"Tia" he whispered.

"Yes." I breathed, I was barely able to keep my my breathing under control.

"Stay with me. Please." I looked at him, tears filled my eyes.

"Forever." I whispered back. He smiled at me a deep sexy smile and started kissing me again but not just on my mouth ,down my neck. He started to fiddle with my pyjama top, while I was busy under doing his pants.


	9. Chapter 9

**Good Luck**

**Narrator pov**

Today was the big day. The Snow Kids versus The Shadows friendly match. Though a match with the Shadows was never a friendly one. However, it was still a bit early for the Snow Kids to be getting up just yet.

**Tia pov**

I couldn't understand where I was, when part of my mind had woken up. There was an unusual amount of extra warmth on my back and something was wrapped around my waist, plus I also felt very... happy for some reason. I open my eyes to find myself not in my room but a room that felt familiar. That's when I saw the picture of me and Rocket on the bedside table, strange I thought, only Rocket has a picture like that of us. That's when last night's memorise struck me like a thunder bolt. No... we never. I thought. We couldn't of. Yet the evidence was all around me: clothes scattered all over the floor and let's not forget that at the moment mine and Rockets bodies were tangled together. I turn around to see Rocket asleep next to me. The heavy bags I saw under his eyes were gone; it was hard to believe that any were there in the first place. I looked out of the window and seeing the sun starting to peek out. Wait isn't today the day we play with the shadows. Quickly turning around but making sure I didn't wake Rocket, I stared at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was only 5am, plenty of time for me to sneak back to my room before anyone notices.

"Tia." The sudden voice made me nearly jump out of my skin before I recognised it.

"I thought you were asleep." I whispered, stroking the hair out of his face so I could see it more clearly. A big smile spread across his face, enjoying the sense of calmness. Silence had entered the room as we quietly enjoyed each other company.

"Tia." He spoke suddenly stopping me from stroking his hair.

"What is it Rocket?" I asked worried, was he having doubts about last night.

"You're not having any regrets about last night." He questioned, watching me carefully. Now despite the seriousness of the moment I started laughing. Rockets face turning to shock horror.

"Oh Rocket..." I managed to stutter out. "How could you think something like that?" Still seeing the shocked look at his face, I tried to make myself clearer by leaning forward and placed a big kiss on his soft mouth. Rocket seemed to take this as a positive answer and kissed my straight back, the shyness he usually had disappeared at this moment, his hands freely exploring my body and his mouth nipping fiercely at my mouth asking for entrance. I gladly accepted our tongues now in a fierce battle for dominance. We only separated when both our lungs burned from no air. Suddenly a loud buzzing noise made us both bolt up thinking it was the door bell. In fact it was Rockets alarm clock going off. I could hear Rocket cursing under his breath as he leant off the side of the bed and pressed a number of buttons to shut the alarm clock off. I knew that our little time of romance was over and it was now time to reflect on today's match.

"I should go." I announced, slowly getting out of the bed to pick up my clothes, a sudden wolf whistle came from behind me.

"What?" I asked turning towards Rocket, laying half naked on the bed.

"Nothing." He simply said. "Just admiring the view that's all." He smiled wolfishly, eyeing my body up and down. Giggling at Rockets new corny flirts I started to dressed. Which Rocket seemed to find very enjoyable to watch. I tried to ignore him, since the gorgeous muscular chest kept making me forget how to pull a pair of trousers on. Fully dress I attempt to leave the room.

"Excuse me Tia, aren't you forgetting something." Rocket shouted behind me. I swung around totally confused, until I saw Rocket tapping his lips. Suppressing another laugh, I walked over to him and kiss his sweet lips.

"Good Luck today Captain." I whispered before leaving the room.

**Rockets pov**

"It seems you'll be fit enough to play today Rocket." Smiled Dame Simbia as she gave Rocket his final check up.

"Yeah. I finally managed to get some sleep last night." I reassured, trying to hide the fact that I was up to more than just sleeping last night.

"I fact I would say you looked rather happy today." She asked as she switched off the monitors.

"Just excited about the match Dame Simbai." I replied jumping up and down on the spot doing a quick warm-up before I met the rest of the team.

"Ok I'll tell Aarch know you're fit and ready to go." She approved.

"Thanks Dame Simbia." I shouted as I ran down the hall to meet my teammates in the changing room. I was nearly there when I heard the poisonous voice behind me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the new captain Rocket of the loser kids." Sinedd smirked, stepping out of the shadow to show himself, to be even more annoying he was blocking my way to the changing rooms.

"What do you want Sinedd?" I asked irritated, knowing full well why he had stopped me for but knew I wasn't going to get to the changing rooms in time if I just tried to pass him with force.

"Nothing just wanted to see how you were doing, since it's your fault you don't have Neverball to turn back too." He hissed. I tried to look emotionless but I still couldn't suppress the small shiver running down my back. Sinedd saw this and started snickering. "Oh well, you're going to be more disappointed when I beat your team in today's match." Giving me one last smirk he pushed past me and walked down to the other end of the hall. This guy is never going to learn that we are going to kick the Shadows ass every single time we play against them. I thought to myself, watching him as he disappear down the hall. Shaking my head I continued to run to the teams changing rooms.

"As you already know the Shadows are one of the best teams in the league." Cried Aarch as he stood in the changing room, giving the team a pep talk. Eyeing every single member of the team. " Just because you've played them before doesn't mean you're going to win. Stay focus and remember play together."

"Yes Coach." The whole team yelled back as we started walking towards the escalator. It felt good to be around the team again, looking around the whole team my eyes stopped on Tia. Feeling my eyes on her she turned and gave me a sweet smile before turning back to her conversation with Mei.

"5 minutes till match time." The robot echo through the room, it was nearly time for the match to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Friendly Match: The Snow Kids vs The Shadows**

**Narrator's pov**

"Hello football fans." Cried Callie Mystic over the microphone. "Today's match is the snow kids verses the shadows, it's going to be an exciting match today folks." The whole stadium was screaming with excitement, millions of banners flew around the stadium with the favourite footballer or with the catch phrase 'Go Snow Go!' written in huge letters. Callie Mystic voice shouted over the amplifiers again "I can see the footballs walking onto the field now."

**Rockets pov **

As soon as we stepped on to the field the roar of thunder sounded through the crowd almost making me deaf. I still wasn't use to it after all these years walking on to the field. Everyone was getting into positions on the field. As soon as I got into my position I quickly took a quick look at Tia to see she was in position too.

"_Let the match begin." Callie voice screamed over the field._

The buzzer went off and the ball was released into the air. D'jok and Sinedd both jumped into the air using their flux, both of their feet collided with the ball, sending out a purple wave of flux. D'jok had gained control of the ball and passed it towards Micro-Ice, I followed in pursuit. I could see Micro-Ice dodging two shadows players until a third one appeared behind him.

"Pass the ball Micro-Ice." I shouted through the headphones, catching what I meant Micro-Ice quickly passed the ball to me just in time so the shadows player almost collided with him, I saw Tia sprinting towards the penalty box, getting into position. I passed the ball high into the air, in the next second a flash of blue light a illuminated around Tia and she jumped high into the air, doing her signature back flip, shooting the ball into the net.

"_Goal for the Snow kids." Callie yelled excitedly. _

All of the Snow kids all ran to Tia, giving her high fives and such, before Aarch shouted in our ears pieces to stay focused and get back into positions, giving Tia a quick smile I ran back to my position. The buzzer went off again and D'jok and Sinedd both jumped up into the air again but instead of a collision of fluxes, D'jok fell out of the air too quickly, letting Sinedd have the ball. I didn't understand what had happen until the referee started flashing. Everyone began running up to D'jok.

"What happen?" Yelled Micro-Ice, since he was the first to reach D'jok, he was holding his face in his hands, when he looked up, we couldn't help but wince and back up a bit. His whole face was cover in blood.

"Oh D'jok!" Mei cried out, snapping out of her daze and leapt forward to try and help him. I watched as Sinedd was being taking away by one the floating penalty box holders, his nasty smirk still glowing on his face. Our eyes met and his smirked suddenly disappeared, his eyes turned into deadly glare. I didn't take my eyes away from him, until I felt Tia pulling on my arm.

"Rocket. Look." I turned to what she was pointing at; it was the holo T.V, showing a close up between Sinedd and D'jok jump. They were both racing for the ball, until Sinedd suddenly kicked out and hit D'jok right in the face. We watched helplessly as Mark replaced D'jok on the pitch, Tia was trying to comfort Mei as we watched D'jok being taking away. Aarch shouted into our ear pieces again to get back in position. We started getting back into positions, until Aarch voice sounded through the micro-phones again.

"On second thought, Rocket take Marks place, he hasn't had much practice with that area yet." Aarch ordered, I wanted to say I hadn't had much practice too but thinking about it Mark had no practice in that area what so ever, so I jogged over to the centre of the field instead to face off against another shadows player. As soon as the buzzer went I jumped into the air, just grabbing the ball away from the shadows player and aimed it towards Mark. Mark run up the field passing to Tia, who quickly dodged another Shadows player and passed it towards Micro-Ice. Suddenly, Micro-Ice was flying through the air and landed on his back. A shadows player had roughly tackled him but the referee had not made any move to give a red card.

"_Hey that's a foul, what's going on." Callie cried. _

I had no time to dwindle on this since the shadows player was running towards the goal. I had a feeling this was going to be a long match.

**Tia pov **

It had been a rough first half. It seemed the shadows were determined to break every bone in our body; it had gotten worse when Sinedd had gotten back onto the field. You could feel the tension run through the air as Rocket and Sinedd faced off against each other. It also seemed that Mei had a grudge (or even bigger) against Sinedd and wasn't letting any shadow get through her defensive. Sinedd almost scored but the buzzer for the end of the first half of the match went off. At the moment we were having a quick rest and Aarch was giving us tips on what to do when Artegor Nexus walked into the room, everyone turned to stare at him.

"Artegor, what are you doing here?" Aarch asked, surprised by his friends appearance.

"Hello Aarch. I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to all of you." He suddenly paused, trying to think what to say. "Obviously we've all notice that Sinedd is acting more aggressive than usual, I had a talk with him but I doubt he was listening to a single word and I feel he's going to become even more aggressive in the second half. What I'm trying to say is be careful and watch you backs." as soon as he had finished he walked out of the room. We all stared at each other more worried than ever, if Artegor was worried, then it was defiantly something to worry about. Aarch snapped out of his daz first and began giving all of us a team talk. I had shut off completely, why do I have the feeling some things going to happen in the second half, I looked up to Rocket for support but I could see the same thing was running through his mind. When Aarch finished the bell went off announcing everyone to return to the field.

"_The snow kids are returning to the field." Callie announced. _

I walk to my position waiting for the shadows to appear.

"Hey are you ok." I turned to see Rocket standing next to me.

"Not really" I answered, shuffling on my feet. I suddenly felt calmer when Rocket grabbed my hand in his.

"Hey, we've got this; we just need to work together." His words echoed through my mind, he was right; we can win this as long as we work together.

"Rocket, get back to your position." Aarch shouted through the ear piece. "The Shadows are here." Looking up I saw he was right; the shadows had walked onto the field. I looked back when I felt Rockets hand leave mine, he gave me a quick wink and disappeared back to the centre of the field. I suddenly felt someone's eyes digging into my back but when I looked I only saw Sinedd looking at Rocket his face full of fury as he watched Rocket step in front of him. I wasn't sure but I thought I saw Sinedd mouth something at Rocket, making Rocket face twist in anger. Artegor was right; the second half was going to be much worse.


	11. Chapter 11

**The 2****nd**** Half**

**Narrator pov**

The crowd was getting restless for the two teams to return to the field. The first half was nothing they had expected with Sinedd violent playing and the snow kids trying to hold on to their defence. Suddenly. Callie Mystic started shouting over the field again.

"_The snow kids are returning to the field."_

**Rocket pov**

There was a mixer of excitement and fear in the air. Excitement for playing the second half. Fear because of what Sinedd will do next. I was walking to my position when I saw Tia walking past, looking a little nervous, when she got to her position I quickly ran over to her.

"Hey are you ok." I asked as she turned to face me.

"Not really" She answered, shuffling on one foot to another. Out of instinct I grabbed her hand. This seemed to calm her down a little.

"Hey, we've got this; we just need to work together." I said, feeling the tension on her begin to fade away as she processed my words through her head. Suddenly, Aarch loud voice shouted into my ear.

"Rocket, get back to your position, the Shadows are coming." I turned to see he was right; the Shadows were coming back onto the field. I let go of Tia's hand and gave her a quick wink as I made my way back to my position. I was feeling a little bit better now that I had talked to Tia, since it had calmed me down a bit now, as I walked back to my position I could see Sinedd watching me all the way.

"Giving that little bitch of yours a little loser talk." He smirked when I finally reached my position. I could feel my face twist in angry at Sinedd's comment. Now it was personal. The buzzer went off and the ball went off into the air, we both flew into the air fighting for the ball. In the end I managed to get the ball and passed it to Micro-Ice, he dribbled it down the field and passed it to Mark, who dodge a shadows player and passed it to Tia. As a Shadows player tried to tackle her she flew into the air with her flux and passed it to Mirco-Ice who was building up his breath to score a goal. However, Sinedd appeared out of nowhere and tackled Micro-Ice, knocking him to the ground. The referee beeped, announcing a penalty. Running up the field I could see that Micro-Ice was fine, just a bit dizzy; at least he was luckier than D'jok. To be on the safe side I went over to see if he was ok.

"I'm all right." He answered when I asked. "It was only my pride that was injured." That's Micro-Ice for you, always making a joke. The ball appeared in front of us to take the penalty. I leaned down to move the ball a little bit further back and took a few steps back myself. I looked over at Tia who gave me a nod to take the shot. I closed my eyes and began concreting on my flux, when I felt ready I ran up and kicked the ball, it whizzed around the Shadows defenders and into the goal, changing the score to 2-0 Snow Kids. All the Snow Kids began cheering and giving me claps on the back. I looked at the clock to see we still had a lot of time left before the end of the match.

"Come on guys, let's finished this." I cried, all of the Snow Kids cheering with me. We all put our hands in the middle and cheered.

"GO SNOW GO!"

**Tia pov **

We managed to score two more goals after that, one by Micro-Ice and another by Mark. The Shadows seemed more interested in hurting us now then scoring scores. I had been lucky so far and had dodged three attacks but Micro-Ice and Thran had been tackled badly a few times and we believed Mei was playing on a bad ankle. The bell went off signalling another goal for the Snow Kids by Rocket, turning the score 5-0 to the Snow Kids. I looked at the clock to see how much time we had left. There was two minutes left on the clock, enough time to make at least one more goal. I can't believe after what was happening I was thinking about football but I guess it stopped me worrying about flying through the air. I had just returned to my place when I saw Sinedd and Rocket jump back into the air to grab the ball, Rocket was successful in getting the ball and was dribbling down the field dodging two shadows players and passing to Micro-Ice who then passed to Mark. I ran to into the penalty area as Mark passed the ball to me, I was summoning up my flux and making one last effort to the goal. I kicked the ball into the air and jumped after it, twirling my body and was about to kick when a black fog appeared in front of me. I looked up to see Sinedd aiming all of his flux at me. My eyes widen in shock, being my arms up to shield myself from it. I was expecting the hit to come any second by instead there was a loud crash. I looked to see Rocket in front of me creating a flux shield to stop the Smog from hitting me. There was a sudden explosion. I felt the force of the collision slam into me and felt myself falling to the ground but stopped myself feeling all of the impact by cushioning my fall with the flux. The landing still hurt though as I fell on my back, something landed next to me and I turned to see Rocket had also used the flux to cushion his fall but had done it better since he was able to land on his feet. I began pushing myself of the fall, only nearly falling over again because I felt really dizzy. I took a few breaths and then tried getting up again, nearly falling over again but something caught me around the middle.

"Are you ok." Rocked asked, concern written over his face. It felt good to have something warm and hard to lean against, as I rested my head on his chest. I nodded slowly as I tried to clear my head. When I felt a little better I looked up to see Rockets face glaring in Sinedd direction. Sinedd was glaring back as he was being lifted off the pitch again by one of the penalty boxes. His eyes suddenly snapped to me, his eyes were still filled with anger but I could something else in them, sending a shiver down my back. I felt Rocket turning me around so he was blocking Sinedd's view of me. The buzzer sounded in the air announcing the end of the game.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Rocket whispered softly as he helped support me out of the field.


	12. Chapter 12

**Secret meetings and the Pirate**

**Narrator's pov.**

The Snow Kids were all worn out from there friendly match with the Shadows. Everyone was glad to hear that D'jok only had a slightly broken nose which should be fine in a couple of weeks, though he had to be careful not to fall over and was excluded from training, until it was safe enough for him to go back onto the pitch. D'jok was devastated by the news but Dame Simbai promised to set up a new training programme so he would feel like he wasn't slacking off. Right now the Snow Kids were getting ready for bed. Well, most of them.

**Rocket's pov **

I hated sneaky about. It seemed like the world thought it was funny to make everything you do seem louder. D'jok had asked me to come and meet him on the roof to talk. It didn't say much, just to make sure I was on time. I silently crept up the stairs and pushed the door open. I was instantly hit by the icy cold air; quickly I grabbed my coat and pulled it tighter around my chest. I saw D'jok red hair stick out easily against the whiteness, I also saw two people standing next to him, one of them I recognise as Sonny Blackbones, D'jok father. The other I recognise as D'joks adoptive mother Maya. What was she doing here?

"Rocket, you're finally here." D'jok stated, as he finally notice that I had arrived. Both Sonny and Maya turned to look at me, seriousness's was written all over their faces. Despite the seriousness of the matter I couldn't help but think how ridiculous D'jok looked with the thick white bandaged wrapped around his nose.

"Sorry it took me so long, Aarch wanted to go over a couple of things for our next match against the Rykers." I answered, trying really hard to suppress the smile that was threatening to appear on my face. A picture of Tia popped into my head making me able to focus on the reason I was here in the first place. "What did you guys want to talk about?" I questioned, trying to get to the point.

"Well, it seems you're not the only one having the same dream Rocket." D'jok stated, making me even more confused than before I had arrived.

"I had the same dream as you Rocket," Maya spoke, after seeing the confused look on my face. "I thought it was just a horrible nightmare, until D'jok and Sonny came to ask me about it." Why would D'jok tell Maya? I thought stupidly, remembering the next second that Maya was a physic and is probably the first person you would go to if you needed advice on stuff like this. The sudden realisation that Maya had the same dream as me made me realise that Tia was in even more danger then I thought.

"I wouldn't usually worry about people worried that their dreams might come true but my pirate instincts are telling me I should make an acceptation for this one." Sonny voiced for the first time. "Plus with Maya also dreaming the same dream this makes everything more serious." I always wondered why Tia thought so highly of Sonny Blackbones but something about him just commanded respect.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

**Tia's pov **

I think all of the bones inside my body are broken. I whined as I slumped all the way to my room, why couldn't the plumbing be fixed already? This was getting ridiculous, walking up and down the stairs every night to have a shower and I still have to walk all the way to my bedroom. Sighing to myself, I dragged my feet across the floor. If I had been wide awake I would have heard the footsteps running up behind me. One moment I was walking to my bedroom, the next I was bringing swept off my feet; I was so shocked that I didn't even scream out.

"Is there a reason, why you are limping to your room?" I smiled as I finally saw who had picked me up. 

"Except for the fact that my whole entire body hurts there's no reason why I am limping at the moment." I laughed as I placed a small kiss on his lips. We stayed like that for a few moments before Rocket slowly pulled his head away.

"Well then I shall carry you to your room, so you feel no more pain." He joked, carrying me the rest of the way to my room. I gazed dreamily into Rockets face. The something not right here, I thought, as I stared into his face. He was smiling but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Is something wrong Rocket?" I asked concerned. He turned to look at me with a weird look on his face.

"What makes you say that?" He smiled again but it still did not reach his eyes, causing me to become more concerned.

"I don't know something just feels different." I questioned, watching Rockets face for any clue that would give away what he was thinking. But he just smiled even more.

"You worry too much." He answered. Before I could question anymore he planted his soft lips on mine. All of my concerns were wiped away at that moment, as I deepened the kiss and melted into his arms. I let him get away whatever secret he's keeping from me, I thought, as Rocket placed us both on the bed and continued to kiss. But only for now, I smirked as I began taking Rocket shirt off.

**Narrators' pov **

He had been pacing around the room for an hour now. His room was a mess from where he had been throwing everything around, since he needed something to take his anger out on something.

"Don't these people understand?" He cried out for the hundredth time that night. "I need to protect her, that man of hers only puts her in danger." He anger had reached another boiling and out of anger grabbed his alarm clock from his bedside table and threw it against the wall, where it burst into a million pieces. "He knows only I can protect her!" He shrieked, as he began pacing the room again. "I saw it in his eyes. He knows I'm the only one that could truly ever love her!" He continued to shout as he slammed his fist against the wall. "But he's too selfish to give her up; putting her in danger like that is sickening." He could feel his anger about to burst again and grabbed a photo album that lay on top of the bedside table and threw it with all his might. He suddenly realised what he had down and ran towards the other side of the room to claim it again. After a check to make sure it was ok, he sat down with it on his lap and began flipping through. "Soon my love, we will be together." He whispered, as he stroked her beautiful white hair.


	13. Chapter 13

**The unwanted date**

**Narrator's pov**

It had been just over a month since the Snow Kids had faced the Shadows. Since then they had won three matches against the Wambas, the Pirates, the Rykers and drew a match with the Lightening's. Overall the season was starting off pretty well. However, a certain triple date was making the Snow Kids nervous.

**Tia's pov**

"Sorry about getting you into this again." I said for the fifth time that day, as we had just finished training and were walking back to our rooms to get ready for tonight. The date should have happened a few weeks ago but something went wrong with the booking arrangements, so they had only just arrived yesterday.

"Tia, for the fifth time today there's no need to apologise." Rocket cried, he tried to sound serious but he couldn't help but let a laugh escape instead. I couldn't help but laugh as well. I felt sorry for Yuki and Micro-Ice who somehow got roped up into this as well and D'jok was making up as many excuses to get out it, since he's already met Mei's aunt and uncle and found them terrifying. However, Mei saw right through his act and refused to talk to him or kiss him ever again if he tried to run for it. D'jok reaction to Mei's aunt and uncle had made everyone else nervous about going. Everyone was hoping that Technoid robots would come in and kidnap them any second, so they wouldn't have to go but as the date came closer and closer, it seemed unlikely to happen. When we reached Rocket's room I gave him a quick kiss and turned to walk to my room to get ready for the nights events, when Rocket suddenly pulled me back.

"We have a few hours before the date." He whispered in to my ear and started placing soft kisses down my neck. I let myself be lost in the moment for a few seconds but sadly had to gently push Rocket away.

"Sorry Rocket but you know how long it takes for girls to get ready." I smiled apologetically. Disappointment fell onto his face but I knew something that would cheer him up. Taking a step forward I stood on my tip toes and whispered into his ear, "I got something for the date tonight and something even more special for later." When I stepped back I saw a huge grin spread across his face. I turned away and starting walking down, hoping Rocket would like what he saw tonight.

"Wow! Tia you look amazing." Mei cried out when I walked out of the bedroom. I looked into the full length mirror again. The dress I was wearing was bright red and came half way down my thigh, it hugged my curves nicely. I had put on red lip stick and black eyeliner and massacre to make my eyes stand out more. My wet hair was starting to become curly. Damn! I thought.

"Mei can I borrow your hair straightens." I asked. Mei looked up for her mirror where she had been putting on her make –up.

"Why? I think you look great with curly hair." Mei exclaimed, as she finished strapping up her high (and I mean very high) heels. Me. With curly hair. Really? I looked at myself in the mirror again. The reason why I kept my hair short was to stop it from curling because people made fun of it when I was little. But I hadn't had the time to go and get my hair cut, so my hair was just above shoulder length and my fringe had grown out. Now that I think about it, curls aren't that bad. It looked like the curls were framing my face, making it look more defined. Maybe I should keep it? Before I could process this thought any further, a knock sound from the door. Mei and I took one last look in the mirror to see if we were ok before we went to open the door. As soon as we opened the door both of their mouths fell open. They were both speechless. It took all of the self control I had not to stop laughing. But it didn't stop a small smile spreading across my lips.

**Rocket pov **

I knew I must have looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging wide open. But I couldn't help myself. As soon I saw Tia in that red dress I was just blown away. I also notice Tia's hair was curly, which is something I'm not used to but I thought it defiantly suit her. I was a bit worried about the date because D'jok had been telling me stories about Mei's aunt and uncle and they did not sound like nice people. Now I was sure that I had nothing to worry about because my eyes were going to be stuck on Tia all night.

"You know you guys are going to have flies in our mouths if you don't shut those fly traps of yours." Mei spoke suddenly, forcing I and D'jok to break out of the illusion.

The place where the so called 'date' was being held at a fancy restaurant a few miles from the hotel. At least I and Tia didn't need to worry about the food, since I had taken her there a few times before because of the good food. However, the happy atmosphere changed when Mei introduce us to her cousin and her parents. Mei's cousin, Anna, was a very nice person. She had the same facial features and eyes as Mei but her hair was short and blond. Anna smiled and gave Mei and D'jok a quick hug before turning to the rest of us and smiled. Anna's parents were the complete opposite. She both stood tall and dark, giving each of us icy cold glares. The night started off badly because our table wasn't ready yet, so we had to wait twenty minutes. Mei's aunt decided to take this opportunity to moan about Anna date being late and interrogate each and every one of us. She kept asking really personal questions about our backgrounds; Micro-Ice's clownish personality was just making things worse.

"You boy!" She suddenly snapped at me. Her icy blue eyes burned into my forehead. "How old are you?" What a weird question to ask, I thought, but for my own survival I'll keep my mouth shut.

"Twenty Mrs Brown." I answered, hoping my voice didn't sound shaky. She stared at me for a bit longer before turning back Anna and saying,

"Anna, you should go out with this boy instead of this Jack fellow." If I could ever turn twenty shades of red, this would probably be the right moment because I could feel my face getting warmer and warmer. I turn to see Tia giving Mrs Brown daggers at the back of her head.

"It's Jake, not Jack mum. Besides, can't you tell he's totally in love with Tia?" Anna shot back at her mother. I'm glad someone's got guts against this woman; I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"Please, just because they love each other now don't mean they're going to be in love next week." Mrs Brown shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. What a bitch? Excuse my langue but she was. I felt Tia stiffen beside me and decide it was time to cut in.

"Actually Mrs Brown, I've been in love with Tia for about four years now and falling even deeper in love with Tia every day, which I find impossible since I'm already head over heels for her and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her." I stated firmly. I turned back to Tia who smiled back at me with so much love.

"If that's true why aren't you married yet?" She questioned with a large smirk across her face, her statement froze every one of us. The tension was only broken when a tall guy with dark eyes and hair walked into the restaurant.

"Hey sorry I'm late Anna." Jake smiled. Before Mr and Mrs Brown could start questioning him, the waiter came along to announce our table was ready. Tia and I followed at the back of the group.

"You so own me for this." I whispered in her ear. A big grin spread across Tia face, as she whispered back,

"I know but remember what I told you earlier, I had something special for tonight."Ok, I thought, maybe tonight might not be so bad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love, Danger and Neverball**

**Narrator's pov**

The dinner had been a disaster. Mrs Brown kept asking everyone very rude and personal questions. Even Mei, who was her niece, had been asked the most embarrassing questions a person could come up with. Rocket and Tia thought the worst was over. However, there was still a lot to come.

**Rockets pov**

Tonight was a disaster. Mrs Brown seemed really insistent in making me break up with Tia and going out with Anna. No offense to Anna, cause she was really nice and a great laugh but she was just no Tia. I lay on my bed, pulling down my tie. I swear if Tia wasn't there I would have thrown myself out of the window into a sea of sharks. A loud yawn escaped my mouth. I just wanted to go to bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep the door bell rang. Who's ringing at this time of night, I sighed to myself, as I got up to answer the door.

"Tia!" I cried out when I saw her. She was wearing a long silk dressing gown that was hiding her whole body and was hiding her hands behind her back. A sexy smile was spread across her face.

"Hey Rocket; I hope you didn't forget I was coming over." She smiled at me. My heart was beginning to beat a little quicker. I can't believe I forgot about Tia's special surprise for me, I mentally slapped myself. Unable to say anything I stepped aside, so Tia could get in. As soon as I closed my door the dressing gown fell of revealing Tia wearing only black silk underwear. Man! She was god damn sexy. I smiled to myself. I wrapped my arms around her body and was about to kiss her on the lips but she bent her head back a little before I could reach them. "This isn't the surprise Rocket." She smiled evilly. I was a bit confused, until Tia revealed handcuffs and wipe cream from behind her back. "This is."

God! I must be the luckiest man on the universe or something because that was the best night of my life. I looked at the most delicious creature lying next to me. A deep dreamy sigh escape my lips, as I placed my head back onto the pillow and snuggled into Tia's neck. The dinner with the queen of witches was worth the price if I got something like this every night. I think it was about time to go to sleep now otherwise uncle Aarch might suspect something is up. Just as I was about to go back to sleep a loud crash made me bolt back up. What the hell? I thought. Quickly got up and slipped on my trousers and walked to the door to see what was going on.

"Rocket. What's going on?" I turned to see a sleepy Tia, staring at me.

"I don't know. I'm just going to check." I answered.

"I'm coming too." Before I could protest, she had slipped on a pair of my boxes and was buttoning up my shirt that I had been wearing for dinner. Despite the circumstances I laughed out loud when I saw Tia in my over-sized shirt. She sent me a scowl, making me stop laughing instantly. I focused my attention on another crash outside the room. Slowly, I walked to the door. I could feel Tia walking behind me. Suddenly, my protective instincts kicked in and I stuck out my arm to hold Tia back. I gave her one of my stubborn looks so she won't disagree with me. Carefully walking to the door, I pressed the button. I couldn't explained what happen in the next few seconds because as soon as I open the door something slammed into my face, knocking me to the ground. I couldn't understand what was going on. My vision was blurred and I felt some sought of dizziness over come me. All I could hear was Tia screams and struggle. Tia! I thought, as I tried to get back to my feet. Suddenly something hard slammed into my back, forcing me to the ground.

"She's mine!" Someone hissed loudly into my ear. I know that voice. It can't be. Sinedd. Before I could process these thoughts any longer a loud boom sounded in the distance. Everything went black.

**Tia pov **

"Oowww! She bit me!" The huge man yelped, as I slammed my teeth into his arm. Earning me a slap around the face. I bit my tongue, so I wouldn't get him the pleasure of my pain. I had no idea what had just happened. The last thing I remember was Rocket getting smashed in the face and five men running in and grabbing me. I knew Rocket was still alive because I saw him struggle to get up, before an explosion went off and Sonny Blackbones and his pirates jumped out of nowhere. After that everything went black, only to be re-waken in a strangers van with my hands and feet tie. Right now they were pulling beneath the grounds of Genesis Stadium. I tried to fight back but five huge men against me was a lot to handle. If they were going to drag me somewhere, I wasn't going to make it easy for them. Suddenly Sinedd jumped in front of me and push the man that had just slapped me against the wall.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Sinedd snarled at the man like some wild animal. This was what troubled me the most. When I had woken up I found Sinedd looking at me. He tried to comfort me and hold me but I just bit him every time he was in reach. I just wanted Rocket. To see if he was alright. I forced the tears away as I continued to struggle against the man down the tunnel. The place smelled disgusting. There was trash and slimy stuff everywhere. I thought I might puke because of the smell. Suddenly bright light blinded me for a second before I could see again. No! Not this place! Anywhere but this place! I looked at the chamber that hang in front of me. We were in the Neverball Stadium.

"Ah, here they are. I hope your trip was comfortable." An ugly voice called from the darkness. I turned to see a white haired man in a pink trench coat walk over to me. If I had the opportunity I was going to vomit all over that gay coat. Suddenly the man's face snapped into an angry expression. "Where is Rocket?" He shouted, making the men trembling back in fear. The leader of the gang was the first to recover and speak first.

"The pirates interfered with our plan sir and managed to save the boy, but we have the girl sir." He stuttered. The man's face turned into a happy on again when his dark eyes focused back on me.

"Yes. As long as we have the girl my plan is flawless." He smirked. "Take her to the holding and..."

"What the hell do you want with Rocket?" I snapped at the man. Despite my question, I could already guess what the answer was, judging by the place we were in.

"We want him to play Neverball." The man smiled kindly at me, but there was some kind of sickness behind it. "That is why your here. You see if Rocket doesn't play, then we hurt you and I don't think Rocket would want that." I threw my body forward as I tried to lunged myself at the man but it was not use since the men held me back. "Feisty I see. No wonder the boy likes you." He smiled again. "Take her away." Two of the man's large arms wrapped themselves around me and began dragging me away.

"You won't get away with this." I shouted at him as I was pulled down the corridor. The man simply laughed at my antics.

"But your wrong me dear because I am going to get away with this."


	15. Chapter 15

**An Alliance with the Pirates**

**Narrator pov **

The explosion was heard all over the hotel, waking every Snow Kid and staff member in the hotel. Instantly they all jumped out of bed to see what the commotion was all about. But what they found was something they weren't expecting.

**Rocket pov**

My head felt like it was going too explored any second. What happened? Why does my head hurt so much? Slowly, the memories of last night began to reappear into my head.

"Tia!" I cried out, sending myself bolt upright on the bed. Big mistake! A shock wave of pain went straight into my head, unleashing a hiss of agony from my mouth.

"Take it easy Rocket." Dame Simbai worried voice called out from somewhere. Something cold was placed against his head and it began to ease the pain a little.

"Where's Tia? Is she all right?" I begged. Thinking of Tia scared and in pain twisted my heart in agony.

"I don't know Rocket; she was taken by the men that attacked you." Dame Simbai answered. My blood turned to ice. I had to remain calm; I had to do everything in my power to get her back. Despite the fact that Dame Simbai was probably right and I should be resting since my head felt like it was going too explored any second, he pushed Simbai's arms away and stood up. Quickly, I regained my balance and walked out of the room, only to be stopped by D'jok.

"You should be resting Rocket." D'jok stated firmly but I wasn't going to be pushed over that easily.

"No. I need to do everything I can to get Tia back." I argued. How could he accept me to sit back when Tia was in danger? D'jok took what I said in consideration before answering.

"Alright, dad's in Clamps work room." He began walking down the hall with me quickly in pursuit. It only took a few minutes to get to Clamps room because Aarch's, Clamp's and Dame Simbai all had their offices close together. As soon we reached the door and walked inside, we found Aarch, Sonny, and Tia's parents all stood around a holo-screen. As I and D'jok approached the group of people we could see a hooded figure on the screen.

"Ah, our guest of honour has arrived." The robotic voice called from the screen, it was clear that the man was trying to hide who he was. Finally noticing that someone had entered everyone turns to look at me. Everyone seemed very surprised to see me up and about so soon. Sonny gave D'jok a kind of look, as if a private had disobeyed a command from a higher officer. D'jok seemed to wince a little but that was all he did. "It's good that you've finally arrived Rocket, these people have refused to let me speak to you but now that you're here..." He grinned; it was easy to see, even if it was hidden beneath the shadows of the hood. "I want you to play Neverball again." It was cold and straight to the point and it made every cell in Rocket's body scream.

"There's no way I'll play Neverball again." I snapped at the dark figure. There was no way I was playing Neverball again, not after the damage it did to me (mentally and physically) and everyone around me. Why was it coming back? I had just put it behind me and it decides to show its ugly face again.

"I wouldn't speak too soon if I was you Rocket." The man smirked back, "Otherwise I would have to hurt your little friend." My heart stopped when the screen changed to Tia chained in a cell room. It was clear that she had been beaten because she had bruises all along her face. Anger swelled around in me. How dare they lay a finger on Tia?

"You son of a ..."

"Now, now, there's no need to get upset." The man interrupted. "All you need to do is play Neverball again and I make sure your love stays alive." My fists kept clenching and un-clenching. I would have punched him if he weren't a stupid holo-gram. "Meet my men at Madison fountain at ten o'clock alone." With that the holo-screen disappeared.

"Ok everyone, listen up." Sonny demanded, making everyone turn to him. "We have little time, so here's the plan."

**Tia pov **

My face and stomach were stringing like hell. I had to think of a way to get out of here, otherwise Rocket will be forced to play Neverball again and I can't let that happen. My wrists were starting to bleed from the constant struggle with the chains. At least I was by myself, I thought and not with stupid or Sinedd. A shiver went down my back at the thought of Sinedd. I didn't understand him. Why was he acting so protective about me? He had never acted like that around anyone else. The door to cell suddenly opened and Sinedd walked in. Speak of the devil, I thought, keeping my eyes on the floor. When I get the chance I was going to kill his little friends to the Lightening's planet. There was a loud click and suddenly I could freely move my arms. Well more then I use to be, since the chains had gone but I still had the hand cuffs on. Next thing I knew Sinedd was dragging me out of the room. I struggled from his hold but despite having a skinny looking appearance Sinedd was anything but weak. He managed to hold me with one of his hands. I nearly tripped over something when I was pulled out of the cell room. Looking back quickly, I saw that it was the two guards ordered to guard me. They were both laying on the floor unconscious or at least I thought they were unconscious until I saw the blood flowing out of one of the guards head. Oh my God! I thought, as I began to struggle harder against Sinedds hold.

"Why are you struggling?" Sinedd finally asked after about five minutes of walking down a hall.

"To get away from you!" I snapped back, still struggling with my bonds.

"But why?" He questioned again, this made me freeze and actually look at him for the first time. Was it just me or did he actually ask that question? I wondered to myself. All of a sudden Sinedd began laughing.

"Oh I get it, it's because he brain washed you." He finally answered his face serious again. What the hell was he talking about? Brainwashed? A headache was starting to form in my head from no sleep and the continuous amount of questions running through my head. Sinedd bent down in front of me so we were now eye level. "Don't worry, after we've spent some time together you'll release we were meant to be together." Woah! Time out. Together! Since when did Sinedd bump his head? He reached out his hand to stroke my cheek but I instantly bite it. Sinedd quickly pulled his hand away. At that moment we could hear explosions and guns somewhere in the distance.

"The Pirates!" Sinedd hissed. 


	16. Chapter 16

**The plan goes wrong**

**Narrators' pov **

If the plan was going to work then they needed to be sneaky and quick. Aarch and Tia's parents argued that it was too dangerous for Rocket to go, especially in his condition. But Rocket argued back, saying that if they were going to get Tia back safely then he needed to help Sonny with the plan. With Sonny's help, Rocket was able to convince them, so he was able to go and save Tia.

**Tia's pov**

Sinedd began pulling me harder down the hall, dodging rubbish and trash and God knows what else. In return I started fighting harder back to get free. However, it wasn't working out very well since it just made me more and more tried and my efforts were getting weaker. Nevertheless, I still kept fighting. If the pirates were here then I needed to slow Sinedd down as much as I could. Suddenly, something cold and sharp rested against my pale neck.

"I didn't want to use this but you leave me no choice." Sinedd snapped, as he pressed the dagger harder against my neck, drawing some of my blood; fantastic. "Come on let's go" Slowly, I walked beside Sinedd, making sure I didn't make any sudden movements, so I didn't force the knife deeper into my throat. I had to get away. But how? Another explosion went off and more shouting could be heard. Sinedd swore under his breath, grabbing my hair with one hand and holding the knife in the other, he began pulling me further down the hall, keeping his eyes on the other end of the hall. This is the only opportunity I'll get, I thought. With Sinedd looking the other way I stuck my foot in front of him. Before he could realise what was going on he fell, crashing on to the ground. At that moment I began running down the hall as fast as I could. However, having your hands tied behind your back and pretty much moving on no energy was a big disadvantage. Something grabbed me and slammed me against the slimy wall. "Don't ever do that again!" He spat into my face. The dagger was against my throat again.

"Go to hell." I yelled back. Head butting him on the head, I made another attempted to run but was slammed harder against the wall. Crap! I should really consider getting escaping lessons from Sonny. Before I realised what was happening Sinedd slapped me around the face. No wonder this guy can't get a girlfriend.

"Tia!" I turned my head to the direction of the voice. That was Rocket's voice I was sure of it.

"Rocket." I whispered, a huge smile spreading across my face. "Rocket-" I tried yelling again but Sinedd slapped his hand on to my mouth. I bit hard on his hand, making Sinedd scream and releasing his hand from my mouth.

"Rocket! Rocket! Please help me!" I shouted into the darkness.

**Rocket pov **

"Ah Rocket, it's good to see you." The man in the pink coat smirked. I said nothing, knowing whatever I would say would make me go into a temper and right now I needed to keep my head cool. Instead, I just allowed myself to give the man death glares. "Come Rocket; let me give you to tour of the place." He smiled; ignoring my glares and the fact that this was the Neverball stadium he was showing me not a hotel. I forced myself to stay silent and let the man guide me around the place, with my guards following me. I kept an eye on all of the security cameras and guards around the place. His speeches about the construction of the place were starting to make me really pissed, since I didn't want to know about that.

"Where's Tia?" I asked, finally getting the man to shut up for a few seconds for once.

"Don't worry boy, she's down that hallway," he pointed to an opening on the other side from where we were standing "that's where we keep all of the prisoners." Referring to Tia as a prisoner really made me want to snap the guy's neck right now but I took a deep breath and forced myself to stay calm. "Come, let's talk in my office." He gestured, grabbing my shoulder and stirring me towards another door. Out of all the places in this place this was the only clean area. You wouldn't ever think that you were under Genesis stadium with the oak table and the painting on the wall. I just had to hang on a little longer; it was nearly time. "So what do you think of my creation Rocket?" He asked, as he sat behind his desk and places his head on his arms. One of the guards position himself just behind him. I didn't answer his question; since I knew what I wanted to say wasn't going to help the situation.

"I want to see Tia." I demanded, trying to keep my voice firm.

"All in good time my boy." The man smirked. "She's in the prison cell number 41. Safe and sound, is there anything else I need to say to comfort your poor soul"

"No actually, there isn't" The guard spoke behind him; before the pink coated man could turn to face him the guard knocked him out with a terazer.

"Thank God I thought he would never shut up." Artie yelled out, taking his helmet off for the first time. It had been easy for the pirates to knock out all of the guards that had been waiting for me and steal their costumes.

"We have no time to waste." Sonny stated, taking off his own helmet. "The invasions going to happen any moment." As soon as he said it a large explosion went off in the distance. Time to move, I thought, as I and the pirates ran out of the room. Sonny had called in some other pirates to cause a distraction while Sonny's team rescued Tia. But we had to be fast, so we could cause minor damage to the other pirates as possible. Sonny lead the way with me close behind him (jeez for an old man he sure could run fast) "This is it." Sonny called out suddenly, as he stopped in front of one of the cells. I looked up to see the number 41 printed above it. Just a little longer Tia. Sonny grabbed the key card (that was with the uniform when we 'borrowed' it) and swipe it through the lock. The door flung open and inside was... Nothing!

"Artie I thought that lie detector of yours worked." Corso snapped, when he saw no one in the room.

"It does work; it's never failed me before." Artie argued back, while he was fiddling with the device on his arm.

"I think Artie's device did work, just some else took her." Bennet spoke in Artie's defence.

"What makes you think someone else got her?" Sonny asked.

"Well, it's just a hunch but I think the two dead bodies on the floor might back up my point." Bennet pointed to the two large men on the floor with blood surrounding them. How could we miss that? I thought to myself, the pirates had attacked from the north point, there was no way they could of got here where the prison were in the east, plus who else would take Tia. As I watched Sonny reach down to check the bodies a sudden thought from last night popped into my head. _'She's mine' _ Sinedd! I swear if he has done anything to her I'll kill him.

"Let's try this way. They couldn't have gotten far because the bodies are still warm." Sonny voice broke through my murderous thoughts and I began to follow him down the hall. After five minutes of running I began to get frantic.

"Tia!" I cried out, hoping would have some effect. I waited for some answer to return, there was silence for a while- except from all of the fighting behind us and another explosion going off- until...

"Rocket! Rocket! Please help me!"


	17. Chapter 17

**The Final Struggle**

**Narrators' pov**

To everyone that was on the upper levels of Genesis everything was normal. Kids argued over the T.V remote, people went out to go to work or were getting ready to do daily chores and families were having breakfast around the table. But in the undergrounds of Genesis a blood bath was wrecking havoc between the Pirates and Neverball. Who would win? This question all depended on Rocket and his love for Tia.

**Rocket pov**

As soon as I heard her pleading voice, a new energy burst open inside me. Forcing myself to move faster, I sprinted down the hallways, ignoring Sonny's orders to come back. If I had taken a chance to slow down and process the situation at the time, I would of notice that the hallway was the same as the one in my dreams. But instead of being my calm, racial self, all of my thoughts were on saving Tia. I followed her voice through the maze of corridors, until I reached the end of a passage way. I run into the light and into a new opening. The new brightness made me blind for a second, forcing me to stop in my tracks so I could regain my eyesight. It was a good thing that I had stopped to because just two steps away from where I was standing right now was a large pit that seemed to never end.

"Rocket!" I heard Tia's scream echo through the place. I looked around my surroundings and found Tia and Sinedd on the level just above me. Suddenly, something shiny near Tia's neck caught my attention. As I focused my eyesight I could just make out that the object was some kind of knife or dagger and it was pressed so hard against Tia's throat that it had all ready cut through her skin, red blood slowly ran down her pale neck. Anger burned within every part of my body at that point.

"Sinedd you bastard! Leave her alone!" I shouted at him. Spotting a staircase to the level they were on, I began running as fast as I could up the stairs towards them.

"Go fuck yourself, there's no way I'll let you have her." Sinedd screamed back, pulling Tia away. I could see Tia trying to struggle free from his grasp, even with a knife held near her neck. Before I knew it black smoke surrounded them. No! Not smoke; Smog. I could see Tia choking on the poison. Damn you Sinedd, I cursed him silently, as I approached. Just when I was in arms reach Sinedd jumped into the air.

"Rocket!" Tia screamed in fear. My heart twisted in pain when I saw all the emotions run across Tia's face; fear, pain and hope. I summoned the energy within me and jumped up after them.

**Tia pov**

My eyes widen in shock when I saw blue light surround Rocket's body and watched him jump towards us. In seconds he was next to me and Sinedd. Everything went by too quick for my eyes to catch. But from what I could tell; Rocket had just punched Sinedd in the face. I felt Sinedd's slimy arms release me and then I felt myself falling. I was falling face first into the pit. Fear ran through my body, as I saw only darkness. Before I could let out a scream, strong arms wrapped themselves around me and the next moment I felt like I was ... floating. Slowly, I opened my eyes and I saw Rocket smiling at me, blue flux surrounded us. Rocket, gently place us back on the floor of one of the levels.

"Rocket!" I cried out in joy as I wrapped my arms around him. I just hanged on to him, hoping to never let him go and cried into his shoulder. Rocket tied his arms tightly around my waist, pressing our bodies closer together. Looking up into his beautiful face I locket my lips with his, it was the sweetest kiss we had ever shared.

"Aaaaawwwww, would you look at the happy couple." I and Rocket broke apart at that moment to see Sonny, Artie, Corso and Bennet all staring at us with silly smiles on their faces. We couldn't help but laugh at the situation I and Rocket had been caught in.

"Come on we need to get out of here." Sonny spoke seriously, as he pulled out a walkie talkie from his pocket. "I'm calling our forces back; it's about time we got out of this place." Everyone nodded in agreement. Holding each other hands we walked back over to the pirates. It over, I thought to myself with relief but then remembrance of Rocket earlier actions came back into my mind. He used his flux to save me. Again! What happens if he gets suspended from football forever this time? What if...

"Tia look out" Rocket cried out as he pushed me to the floor. I hit the floor hard but I was pretty sure I didn't hurt myself badly. When I rolled onto my side my heart nearly stopped. Sinedd was fighting Rocket. I watched as Sinedd lunged for Rocket again with the knife, this time hitting Rocket straight in the shoulder.

"Rocket!" I cried out. Forcing myself off the floor I ran to Rocket but was stopped when someone grabbed my arm.

"Don't Tia, your only get in the way." I looked to see Sonny holding me back from the drama.

"But Rocket..."

"Is getting help." Sonny interrupted and pointed towards the scene again. Rocket was being dragged away by Artie, while Bennet and Corso somehow managed to get their hands on the dagger and were now wrestling Sinedd to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Love**

**Narrator's pov **

The new Neverball stadium disappeared over night. Many off the guards that had been working for Harris had been arrested but most of them got away; including Harris. Sinedd was put into a mental hospital because the effects of the Smog were damaging his brain patterns. But at the Snow Kids hotel, no one really cared about that. They were just happy that their two friends were safe (and D'jok was glad to see his father still alive), despite the fact that one of them had a knife wound in their shoulder and the other one had bruises around their face. But Dame Simbai could easily patch them up later. Right now, they were all just glad that they were safe.

**Rocket's pov **

Even though I was still exhausted by last night's events, I couldn't sleep, even though it was the middle of the night. Dame Simbai had fixed my shoulder and gave Tia a potion to make her bruises fade away quicker. The reason why I couldn't sleep was because my use of the Breath. I had used it to save Tia, which I guess is better than world domination like that Bleylock guy who tried to use the MetaFlux to take over the galaxy. But the board might not be so kind to let him off a second time. I shook my head quickly of these thoughts. That stuff doesn't matter. If I hadn't used the Breath then Tia would have been in danger, I had to use it to save her and that's all that matters. This thought made me feel a little better but I still couldn't sleep. A sudden buzz came from my door. I learnt over to the bedside table, careful not to hurt my injured arm and pressed the open button. Tia stood in the centre of the door frame.

"Tia!" I cried out shocked, I was a bit surprised to see her up this late at night and I could tell she was tired because I could see the bags under her eyes. But I was glad to see that most of the bruises had almost disappeared. She was wearing a tight t-shirt with a short pair of short shorts.

"Sorry it's late but I couldn't sleep can I come in." She asked, forcing me to look away from her cleavage.

"Yeah, sure come in." I answered, watching her closely when she walked into the room and sat on the bed beside me.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. Sorry? What was she saying sorry for? I wondered to myself. Taking Tia hands in mine I squeezed them tightly.

"Tia, what are you saying sorry for?" I question, stroking away a tear that was gliding down Tia's cheek.

"For everything. For making you use your flux to save me a second time, for getting yourself stabbed to save me and..." Before Tia could finish her speech I placed my mouth on hers to stop her talking. We continued to kiss each other for a few moments before we broke apart and held her face in my hands.

"Tia please don't say sorry when you have nothing to say sorry for, I love you and if that means pushing you out of the way of Sinedd running at you with a knife then that's my reasonability not yours." I finished, wrapping my arms around her and bringing her closer to me and resting our foreheads together.

"But... What about the flux society?" Tia questioned. We both sat there in silence, while I tried to figure out am answer for that question.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes." I simply stated; after a while of thinking. Tia still looked a bit upset, so I learnt forward and kissed her on the mouth again. "Do you feel any better now?" I questioned when I broke away from her for a few seconds to catch some air. She smiled and nodded. Satisfied I began kissing her neck and then moved my way up to her ear lobe, where I nibbled on it. A deep groan came from Tia, as I twirled her on to the bed, so I was just on top her now but not put all of my weight so I didn't crush her. As I continued to remove her t-shirt and placed kisses around her chest, she began to take my pants off.

**Tia pov **

The bright light of the early sun shone into my eyes. No, not now. Sleep! I thought, as I turned around and burying my face into Rocket's chest. A small laughed, caught my attention. At first I thought it was Rocket but when I looked into his face and saw he was still asleep. Strange! I wondered to myself, must be my imagination. I placed my head down again but then I heard another giggle and this time I knew it wasn't my imagination.

"Tia, sweetie, time to get up." Mei voice echoed through my head. I sat up straight, glad that I had put my t-shirt back on before I went to sleep last night or earlier morning (whatever time we went to sleep last night).

"Mei! D'jok! What are you doing here?" I cried out, as I saw the two faces staring at me and Rocket with silly smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" Rocket muttered, sitting up next to me and rubbing the sleepy dust out of his eyes. When he finally looked up his face went to shock. "Eeeerrrr hey guys, what brings you here so earlier in the morning." He asked, trying to stop the blush that was appearing on his cheeks.

"Don't be so embarrassed Rocket, Tia walks in on us all the time." D'jok laughed, earning me a weird look from Rocket.

"It's true." I admitted, trying not to laugh myself at the situation. "I still have the night mares." I joked and everyone else laughed as well.

"Anyway, Adium is here to talk to us." D'jok injected, making the room go tense.

I could tell Rocket was nervous as we walked to the meeting room. I quickly took his hand to comfort him, earning me a look of gratitude from him. We walked in silence knowing anything that we would say to each other won't help. Taking a deep breath as we enter the room, we quickly sat on the middle couch. No one except I and the Pirates and even Rocket himself, knew that Rocket used the flux. (Sinedd claim he didn't remember anything once he got treatment and got his head straighten out.) We both sat there patiently waiting for everyone else to arrive. It was five minutes later when everyone walked in, including Aarch and Adium.

"Good morning Snow Kids." Adium greeted us with a happy smile on her face (She's had it ever since she and Aarch started dating again) "I would just like to announce that a charity event is being set up for footballers to come and show off their skills and was wondering if you Snow Kids would like to compete." Her question was met with loud mutters and cheers of agreement. I could feel Rocket relaxing a little bit. Hopefully it will stay like that, I prayer silently, pretending to be happy and excited as the others. After discussing what the torment was about and what events were taking place, Adium left for us to consider the idea before letting us give our final decision. Aarch announced there wasn't any training today, so we had the day off. Everyone went off to their separate ways, except me and Rocket. As soon as Micro-Ice left the room we both clasped into the chair.

"Ok now I'm really confused." Rocket spoke out loud, grabbing my attention. "I mean last time I used the flux they knew who did it in a couple of hours, it's been two days what is taking them so long?" I could tell Rocket was trying to wrestle with the anger inside him. Wrapping my arms around his waist - so I could hug him- I tried to think of something comforting to say but couldn't think of anything at the moment.

"Maybe it's because they don't know you used it." A voice called out from behind us.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Question**

**Narrator's pov**

Even though the sun was beating down hard, the landscape still reminded a winter wonderland. So many things have happen on this planet ever since Aarch reformed the Akillian football team: Family's had been reunited, friendships were made and love had been found. But one of the Snow Kids was about to make one of the most important decisions of their life, that would change the lives of many people around them.

**Tia pov**

It had been just over a week since the whole kidnapping had happen. I and Rocket had been happy to learn that Rocket wasn't going to get a visit from the board because Harris had invented some kind of device that block flux being felt in a ten mile radius; so there was no way the flux society would know about it. Aarch decided it would be good if the team had two weeks off, so we had some time to get over the experience and allow me and Rocket to recover properly. I had been spending my time off at Rocket's place, (we had been allowed to buy our own apartments when we became eighteen) enjoying each other's company; plus he had the most comfortable bed. I should ask where he got this mattress from, I thought randomly one day when I was just waking up. Turning over, I reached my arm out, so I could cuddle Rocket but found his place empty. My sense had turned automatically on alert.

"Rocket!" I shouted out, to check that he hadn't gone to the toilet or was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I got nervous when I didn't hear any reply and would have probably called the police in a panic if I didn't see the note next to me. Grabbing the piece of paper I unfolded it and read what was inside.

_Tia, sorry to just disappear like this but I just went off for a walk. I need to clear my head about something that's been troubling me for quite a while. I'll be back later. Love Rocket xxx_

What could be worrying him? Tia worried to herself. Millions of ideas went running through her head before she shook them all away. I'm sure it's nothing serious otherwise he would of told me, Tia thought to herself, as she got up to get changed, at least I hope he would tell me. I put the last idea to the back of my head. As the day went along I tried to distract myself by watching T.V or cleaning up parts of the house. But when morning suddenly became night I couldn't help but start to get worried. I had to keep forcing bad thoughts to the back of my head like 'is he ok did something bad happen' or 'has he decided he doesn't love me or something and has made a disappearing acted' but by seven o'clock I couldn't take it no more. Snatching the phone off it's stand I was about to phone Rocket when the phone rang.

"Hello." I answered, hoping it was a sales man so I could just press the end button and call Rocket.

"Hi Tia, it's me." Rocket's voice was a sound of relief to me as I heard it echo through the other side of the phone.

"Hey Rocket, I was just about to call you, I was starting to get worried." I explained, as I sat on one of the couches. I could hear Rocket make a small laugh at the other end of the phone.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you." He sighed down the phone. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would meet me at the Academy" Rocket asked. I began chewing my bottom lip like I usually do when I get curious or nervous about something. 

"Yeah, sure when." I asked, as I checked my watch to see the time.

"Now, if it's possible."

**Rocket's pov**

I stood on top of the Academy overlooking the place I had called home for over twenty years. I remember the time my dad had allowed me to water the plants in the green house for the first time, I also remember the first time I found my cave and began to practice his football skills in secret and I also remember when my mother had cooked dinner for the whole family for the first time. Taking a deep breath of the Akillian air, I let the icy air run through my lungs. I had been here since early in the morning, trying to think of an answer to a question that had been bothering me for a while, until I couldn't take it anymore. It had taken me all day to decide if I should do it now or wait a couple of more years but when logical thinking didn't work I ended up to letting my heart choose the decision for me. It was the crunching of the snow behind me that drew me out of my thoughts.

"I'm here Rocket, so what did you want to talk to me about." Tia breathed, as she stood next to me. It was clear that she had run all the way because despite the cold she had sweat dripping over her face.

"Tia, what I'm about to say might not make any sense at first but I just need you to listen. Can you do that?" I asked. Tia gave me a confused look but nodded in agreement. I grabbed one of her hands and held it tight, never wanting to let it go. "Tia, since the first day I met you I have loved you, it took me quite a while to realise it but it's the truth," I paused to make sure Tia was following what I was saying before I continued. "Everything that has happened in the last few months has made me realise that I don't want to spend another second with us apart." I took this moment to reach into my pocket and bring out a small box; flicking open the box laid a small sliver ring with a diamond in the middle. "Tia Marie Johnson, will you marry me?"


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Narrator's pov**

The atmosphere was buzzing with excitement. Bridesmaids were busy helping the bride to get ready while the men were trying their best to get themselves ready. Everyone that had a chance to see the place could only marvel in amazement; Rocket's parents had spent ages growing and displaying the flowers around the church, filling the room with wonderful colours and smells. The only one who didn't notice this was Rocket, who was pacing around back and forth in front of the alter; unable to control his nerves.

"Will you calm down Rocket? You're burning a hole through the floor." D'jok cried out in annoyance, the other Snow kids (except Micro-Ice who was still getting ready in another room) nodded in agreement. Rocket stared at his best man with a look of horror on his face.

"Calm down! I can't calm down, I'm get married. How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" Rocket yelled back, as he continued pacing. D'jok could only shake his head, as he watched Rocket get himself worried for no reason.

Meanwhile, Tia was pacing around her dressing room; only she was finding it a bit harder, since her trail was getting in the way of her feet.

"Tia! Will you stop it?" Mei demanded, pulling out the trail again, so it wouldn't get crinkled. "Why are you worrying? I saw him waiting out there only two minutes ago and Yuki just came back only a second ago, saying he was still there." Tia knew she was right but she couldn't help it. It was her wedding day for crying out loud, she was going to get married, to the love of her life. She let out a large sigh, as she sat down in a chair next to her. But it wasn't long until a knock on the door made her get on her feet again. The door opened and Tia's father walked inside.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful." He smiled, as he embraced his daughter in a hug. "Now come on, it's just about to start."

Everyone had just gotten into positions, when the piano started playing. Everyone stood up to watch the bridesmaids come down the isle. Even though he couldn't move, he was still tapping his foot out of nervousness. But he stopped when he saw her walking towards him. His face turned into a big smile. She looked beautiful with her white dress, her hair style to compliment her facial features (she had grown it out for the occasion) and her smile sent out a shining glow. When she reached him and her father handed her over to him, they took each other's into a firm grip. They stared lovely at each other through the whole ceremony, saying their vows to each other, as they promised to love each other always.

"Congratulations, you may now kiss the bride." The priest spoke. Rocket pulled Tia into a quick passionate kiss before turning around and watching everyone cheer for the happy couple.

THE END.

**I would like to thank everyone that has review and read my stories and many special thanks to my mate Becci who encourage me to start this and to Lauren who forced me to keep writing. Thank you everyone. **

**Love Hannah **


End file.
